


Frenemies

by lordavon



Series: I'd Rather Hurt Than Live Without You [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spiderpool - Fandom
Genre: Cable is a good bro, M/M, Possessive Wade Wilson, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships, slow burn to a healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordavon/pseuds/lordavon
Summary: Weasel doesn't like Peter. Nathan's a bit jealous.Wade and Peter are doing better though.A bit of a lighter moment in their normal angst and miscommunication.:: indicates telepathy
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: I'd Rather Hurt Than Live Without You [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462909
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	Frenemies

Wade woke to the dim light streaming through the curtains, feeling Peter's arms wrapped around his stomach, legs tangled in his. Slow, even breaths warmed the back of his neck and a smile came to his face. Even after all this time, he still thought waking up with Peter was the best thing in the world. 

Content, he stayed still and let the peace of the moment flow through him, not wanting to wake Peter. They had no plans for the day, no need to wake early. They could be lazy in bed all day. He sighed with pleasure. 

He was happy. 

He didn't trust happy, but he was finding that for short moments he could believe it was real. Moments like this, safe in his boyfriend's embrace. Cracking jokes at bad movies together. When Peter would fall asleep on him on the couch. Reaching for Peter's hand and finding him reaching back. These were times when happiness burst through him. 

It never lasted. They'd fight, usually over the most inane things. Their arguments could last for days. Or something would send one or both of them into a spiral of depression, or a destructive episode. There were days the haunted look never left Peter’s eyes. Wade's own insanity always lurked under the surface, sinking claws into him without warning and dragging him into worlds where nothing felt right or made sense. 

The hold tightened on him as Peter woke, and Wade pressed back into his boyfriend. "Hey."

"Hey there."

"Didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't." Peter cuddled closer, nibbling on Wade's ear. His hands roamed over Wade's stomach, caressed his side, his hip. He felt his cock start to stir in response, felt Peter's smile as he sucked on Wade's neck. 

"Damn, Pet," he breathed. 

"Mine," was the answer he got back. Wade relaxed at the lazy, dominant tone. He liked when Peter was possessive. It made him feel safe and warm and wanted. 

The warmth at his back disappeared and Wade whimpered in protest. "Hush," Peter admonished. "I'm not leaving." Wade heard the nightstand rustle and then Peter was clinging to him again. "See?" 

He felt Peter slide the collar around his neck and Wade couldn't help a moan of pleasure. Then Peter's hands were back on his body, gliding over the scarred skin, exploring his flesh. "Mine," Peter repeated, and Wade smiled softly. 

"Yes."

“Good,” Peter whispered, and then there wasn’t anything but moans from either of them for quite some time.

**

Books were splayed across the coffee table, under the table, and one was in Peter’s lap. Behind him on the couch Nathan and Wade were engaged in some sort of video game deathmatch which was odd as hell. Nathan was nearly still, controller floating in the air in front of him, and he manipulated it through either telekinesis or his techno-virus; Peter wasn’t certain which was making the gameplay actually possible. On the other side of the couch was Wade, who practically threw himself around on the sofa as he manhandled the controller.

During this, Wade kept up a steady stream of commentary and announcements about the game as well as trash talking Nathan. Nathan, having agreed that he and Wade would ‘keep it quiet’ so Peter could work on his classwork, presumably had taken his half of the conversation entirely telepathic. It was more distracting than if he’d been talking; this way Peter was left trying to figure out what Nathan had said from some of Wade’s more cryptic responses.

It wasn’t the best way to study. But Wade had been puppy dog eyes when Peter had originally said he’d do his work in the bedroom and let Nathan and him have the living room, and Peter couldn’t resist.

At least until the third time Wade accidently kicked him in the head. The first time had merely startled him; the second had him swearing under his breath for five minutes that Wade didn’t register on his spider-sense, and the third time he turned and glared at his boyfriend hard enough the controller should have melted.

“Really??”

“Oh, fuck, sorry Pet.”

Peter took a deep breath. “Okay, pause the game.” He started gathering up some of the books.

“Pet, no, I’ll behave, I promise! I want you here.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m not leaving, Wade, I’m moving.” He pushed the coffee table to the side. “Nathan would you please move over next to Wade?”

Nathan looked between them both, shrugged, and moved to the center of the sofa. Peter ducked under the controller as it floated back to in front of Nathan, and then spread out his books again as he sat down on the floor on the far side of Nathan.

Wade stared. “You – you’re going to sit next to Nathan and not me?”

“Mmhmm,” Peter answered, already back into the classwork. “Nathan’s not going to kick me in the head.”

“I don’t know, Peter; the evening is still young,” Nathan deadpanned.

“Ha ha.”

Several hours later, Wade had given up on trying to win, snatching Nathan’s controller from the air and putting both of them on the armrest. “Did you want something to eat? I need to get food into Peter or he’ll pass out. I have no idea how he survived college and his Master’s degree given the moment he starts studying he forgets to eat.”

::He already did.:: Nathan directed Wade’s attention to Peter, who was leaning back into the couch and using Nathan’s knee as a pillow, fast asleep.

Wade’s eyes narrowed, and Nathan caught the spike of jealousy. “Did you do that to him?” he asked.

Nathan raised his hands in surrender. ::No, he fell asleep like that all on his own. I didn’t see any reason to move him. Believe me, he was thinking about chemical formulae until he suddenly was in an alpha state and then dropped into sleep patterns. I’m not even sure he realized I was still here.:: Nathan considered Peter. ::He is hungry, however.::

“I don’t like it.”

Nathan’s tight smile was mocking. ::That he fell asleep on me and not you? Worried he likes me better? Worried I'm making him like me better?::

A scowl met the words and Wade glared at him. “Yes,” he said, clipping off the word.

::Don’t be.:: Nathan shrugged. ::He’s only got eyes for you, fuck knows why. But so long as he’s making you happy I will avoid investing the energy into trying to break the emotional bond between you two.:: He looked down at Peter again. ::If your little pet ever hurts you, though, I will fuck him up so hard he’ll think his life has been a picnic until now. And if you piss me off, I’ll wreck him, too.:: He grinned, knowing that threat would mean more than anything he could threaten to do to Wade.

Wade put a gun to Nathan’s head, scowling as he knew perfectly well what Nathan was capable of, and that Nathan was letting him get away with the gesture. “Don’t fuck with him, or I will kill you.”

::You can try.:: Amusement laced the mental tone, and Nathan placed fingers on Peter’s collar, chuckling as Wade’s anger boiled. ::Although did you miss the part I said about not pissing me off?::

“I mean it Nathan.”

“Mean what?” asked a sleepy voice. Nathan casually lifted his hand and Wade disappeared the gun as Peter looked up. “Why are you – oh, hell, sorry Nathan, didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” Peter frowned at the two men staring at him and the tension in the room. “What’s wrong with you two? Did Wade actually win a match?” He asked, shoving his papers out of the way, and crawled over to sit on the floor between Wade’s feet. He nestled his head against Wade’s thigh. “Much better,” he yawned, closing his eyes.

::See?:: asked Nathan. The mental tone softened, hardly noticeable, but Wade knew Nathan well enough to catch it. ::He only wants you.::

Wade gave his friend another dark look before running his hand through Peter’s hair. His expression changed to affection as Peter murmured indistinctly and pressed into his hand. “Good Pet,” he said, watching Peter with an open tenderness.

Nathan felt a small amount of jealousy, but he’d outlasted Wade’s lovers before, and he’d meant what he said before – he never could get past Wade’s skin enough to fuck the man. So, he recognized the feeling, and chose not to act on it.

For now.

**

Wade handed Peter the end of his leash and pushed him to a booth of the mostly empty bar, it being too early in the evening for a good crowd to have arrived. “Sit. Don’t bite anyone. Pretend you’re civilized.” Peter rolled his eyes but settled down at an open booth while Wade went up to the bar.

“You know, dickwad, I can’t figure why he’s still fucking you.” Weasel leaned on the bar to talk to Wade. “And then I can’t figure why you bring him here, of all places. Someone’s gonna try and kill him eventually. Fucking Spider-Man, of all people. You are not right in the head.”

Wade grinned under the Deadpool mask. “This is one of the few places I’m comfortable, as much as it pains me to admit it. Besides, he can dodge bullets and lift cars. What’s this lot gonna do to him?”

A shake of the head was Weasel’s answer. “This weird truce holds for now –mostly no one wants to fuck with you, or he’d be full of holes and there’d be multiple people arguing over who got the killshot.” He grumbled as he got two beers poured for Wade and a basket of pretzels. “You’re going to get him killed and my bar shot up.” 

“Aw, you big softie.”

Weasel growled at him. “I mean it Wade, I know you like him, but you’re gonna get him killed one of these times.”

“Hunh.”

“What, did I get through to you?”

“No, I just didn’t think you were actually capable of caring.”

“Asshole.”

“Mmhmm. Still, got any jobs to go with the beer?”

“You still not killing people?” Wade sighed and nodded. Frowning, Weasel looked through a set of gold cards, grumbling under his breath, and handed one to Wade along with a USB drive. “You change your mind, I got way better payouts for you and some true scum needing to be dead.”

Wade smirked, put cash on the bar, and went back to Peter, who was reading a textbook. Wade had tried to get him to leave it behind, which had caused an hour long fight over how much studying Wade did not realize it took to get a doctorate. “Oh, good job, no one has broken limbs.” He patted Peter’s head, laughing when Peter scowled at him. “Leash,” he ordered, and Peter handed him back the end of the leash, which Wade looped over his wrist. “Good Pet.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Peter sounded grumbly, but he pressed into Wade’s side and nuzzled him. The rest of the inhabitants of the bar were conspicuously ignoring the pair of them, but snuck glances over when Wade and Peter seemed wrapped up in each other.

Peter did his best to ignore the whispers, hearing ‘Spider-Man’ in hushed tones. Weasel’s description of a ‘weird truce’ wasn’t far from wrong; the other mercenaries and criminals in the bar left Peter alone, and in return he left them alone, so long as he didn’t come across them in the middle of actively committing a crime. Peter was willing to come to St. Margaret’s because once the papers had connected Spider-Man and Deadpool too often, including more than once people submitting photos of the two of them making out, it was an easy link from Wade to Peter for a crowd like this. And from there…to people he didn’t want caught up in this life. But whatever held the peace between him and this lot of criminals he’d accidentally outed his secret identity to while he’d been too caught up in new relationship glow with Deadpool, it seemed to hold for his Aunt and his friends. No one had gone after them. For all he knew, no one had even tried.

He leaned into Wade as he considered the bar, and then he turned his contemplative look on Wade, frowning. Thought a bit more about the paper still tacked on the wall in their living room. Without warning Wade, he stood up and headed for the bar, grabbing the card and the USB from Wade's hands. “Hey!” Wade protested.

“Trust me – urk!” Peter found himself pulled up short, yanked back by the leash. He turned and glared at Wade, who was trying very hard not to outright laugh as he pulled Peter to the booth. Several other patrons were not as circumspect, snickering to see Peter reeled in.

Peter sighed and leaned into Wade over the edge of the booth. “You miss killing,” he said simply, his voice quiet.

Wade looked up at Peter with astonishment across his mask. “You don’t want me killing.”

“No. But…I don’t want you unhappy either. And I know there are some people…” He sighed, and slid back into the booth next to Wade, keeping his voice low, feeling the eyes of the entire bar on them. It made his spider-sense twitch, and he pressed against Wade. “I know some people do terrible things, and they never see the inside of a jail. There are smuggling rings and human trafficking and drug lords and some of these people are so powerful governments stay out of their way. They are like…like…slime molds.”

Wade just gawked at him. 

“Yes! I’ve been thinking about it!”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” He took a breath. “So no, I don’t like you killing people. In most cases. Almost all. But the ones who are never going to ever come near a judge and jury? Who own towns and cities and never face anyone?”

Peter’s eyes narrowed, and for a moment Wade imagined he could see the Spider-Man mask, eye lenses to slits.

“Go bring them to justice, and if you can’t, send them to your Lady Death.”

Wade stared. “Say that again.”

“Which part?”

“I don’t know; all of it. That was fucking bad-ass as hell.”

“Wade, I – eep!” Wade kissed him, hard, the act weird through Wade’s mask. Peter wrapped himself around Wade as best he could in the booth, the embrace awkward and uncomfortable. Then Wade's hands were under his shirt, his gloves cold on Peter's skin; one hand dipping low to palm him through his jeans. Peter felt his face turn scarlet as his cock twitched in response, sending warm pleasure through him. "We are in public!" he whimpered in Wade's ear. 

"You didn't care about that last time you webbed me up on a rooftop and sucked me off," Wade grinned, stroking him through the jeans. Peter moaned, part in arousal and part in sheer frustrated embarrassment. He caught at Wade's hands trying to restore some dignity. Wade leaned into him and murmured in his ear, "If you try to stop me again I will cuff your hands behind your back, Pet."

"If you fuck him on the table I'm taking video and selling it online," Weasel called out across the room, cutting off any response Peter might have made. Anyone who was still pretending to ignore the duo gave up entirely at that. Some of the patrons pulled out cell phones and others just gave suggestions on what they would like to see. Peter made a squeaking noise and tried to hide his face in Wade's chest as Wade laughed. 

Wade pushed Peter gently back to standing and pressed the textbook into Peter’s hands before he stood himself, pulling him across the room by his leash. Wade kept Peter in front of him as he took a seat at the bar again, one hand going back to fondle Peter, mostly hidden by the bar now, as he returned the card and drive to Weasel. 

Weasel looked over Peter for a moment, who tried very hard to pretend Wade wasn't feeling him up, and then looked at Wade, shaking his head. "I should just ban you both from my bar. You don't want the job now?"

“No.” Wade’s grin under the Deadpool mask was feral. "Give me something where I get to shoot people."

There was a long pause while Weasel considered Peter, who turned redder by the minute under the scrutiny and because Wade’s hand on the front of his jeans was hard to ignore. Weasel looked back at Wade with a grin. "If a hand job at the bar is what it takes for him to let you do your job I might not care if you fuck him on a table."

Peter growled warningly at Weasel and leaned away from Wade, as much as he could given the circumstances. “I’m not ‘letting’ him do anything,” he snarled.

“Save it princess, I don’t like you and I don’t care.”

Wade reached up and shook Peter by the hair, grinning at his whine of displeasure that he wasn't being fondled anymore. "No threatening Weasel. He's a friend." Another shake. “Plus if you look like you might try to hurt him, everyone in this bar is going to shoot you.”

“Even you?” Peter asked.

Wade looked Weasel up and down. “Maybe especially me.” At Peter’s betrayed expression, he laughed. “C’mon, if I threatened one of your friends, you’d put me through a wall.”

“I – maybe. Depends.” He groaned as Wade started rubbing him again. “Keep this up and I’ll put you through a wall now, dammit!”

Weasel slapped a new card and an actual file folder on the bar. “Don’t fuck up my bar,” he told Peter. “A leash is barely enough for you. Deadpool, here, go kill some people, and get him the fuck out of here.”

**

Spider-sense tingled. 

Peter turned to see Cable floating into position in front of him, overcoat gently rippling in the breeze. He kept the eye lenses wide and open; he was a friendly neighborhood Spider-man, after all. “Hello, Cable.”

“Evening, Spider-man.”

“Wade’s not back yet if you were looking for him.” Peter pulled out his phone and checked for texts, even though he knew if Wade was done with the job he’d call. Nothing yet. Deadpool went silent when working, and today was going to be a busy day, where-ever he was. Peter just hoped that Wade’s phone didn’t get broken in a fight; he hated when it took days or sometimes weeks before he knew what had happened. 

Before he knew for certain that Wade was still all right. 

“Thank you.” Nathan paused. “Are you eating regularly?”

“Am I what?” The eye lenses of his mask squinted comically. “Are you saying Wade asked you to check in on me and make sure I ate?” he asked after a moment, tone more suspicious than he intended.

The answer was a nod.

A goofy smile lit up Peter’s face. “He’s such a sweetheart. I’m fine, Nathan.”

Nathan sighed. “He said you’d say that. That you were fine, not that he’s a sweetheart, and that I’m not to trust it, because you don’t pay attention when you are studying and he’s learned that a doctorate in science is a lot of studying.”

Peter checked his phone again. “I promise I’m eating.”

“How many times a day?”

“Do you actually not know, or are you just pretending you aren’t scanning my mind so I feel better about having a conversation with you?” Peter asked, straightening up from his crouch.

The answer was a tight, enigmatic smile. 

“Oh fine, at least twice a day.”

The smile didn’t waver.

“I think.”

Nathan chuckled. “Did you want to get food?”

“Do you want to? Or just doing this as a favor to Wade? The hang out thing.”

A shrug. “You’re inoffensive.”

Peter laughed. “I’ll take it. There’s a good Italian place two blocks up.” He sent out a line of webbing, swinging past Cable to the next building. “I’m going to assume you are capable of floating yourself there.”

**

Peter stripped out of his suit and raided Wade’s closet, pulling on an oversized hoodie with a Deadpool logo and flopped backwards onto the bed, cradling his phone. Thumbed open the message app.

_Hey._

_I hope you’re okay. _

_I don’t know how much longer you are gonna be gone but don’t be worried if I don’t respond right away the next couple of days I’ve got some lab time scheduled for my thesis work and I may not be able to answer when you are finally available._

_Oh, Cable stopped by because he said you are worried I’m not eating. That was really sweet of you, hon. I was nervous though. I thought it was gonna be a shovel talk._

_ He said I’m inoffensive. _

_I’m taking it as high praise._

_You all right?_

_I hate when you go quiet when you’re on a job._

_I mean I know you have to. I get it. You can’t afford the distraction. Even if I like distracting you. And I shouldn’t be texting you like this. But I like thinking you’re gonna see them right away when you’re done._

_I want you to know I’m always thinking about you._

_I wish you were home, though. Patrols are lonely without you. _

_Everything is lonely without you. _

_I miss you._

_Text me as soon as you can._

He startled awake several hours later, phone in his hand and battery low, an alert blinking. He checked, and he smiled sleepily to find a message from Wade.

_No time. Miss you too. One more week, I think. _

He plugged in the phone, and curled up around it, pretending the message was Wade, and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought everyone needed a bit of a break.
> 
> ....before it gets bad.


End file.
